moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Currency of Varland
The Currency of Varland or the Varlandic Krona is the official coinage of the Kingdom of Varland. Like the majority of the majority of the Human kingdoms, Varland employs copper, silver and gold coinage in varying denominations. The krona uses a runic K as its symbol, written as ꓘ. History Coins Table of Coins Krona The largest denomination of coinage minted by Varland is the Krona or Crown, which is a gold coin weighing an ounce, though it is not pure gold. As the most common coinage in Vildskanor, the Krona has spread across much of the continent and beyond, even being found in the ports of the Eastern Kingdoms, such as Stormwind. Unfortunately, the krona has suffered serious inflation since the end of the Fifth Northern War. Formerly equal to 1 Stormwindian Sovereign, it is now only equal to 1/20th of this amount, due to an average inflation rate of 8.8% over the last 35 years. Due to the rose displayed on the tail face of the coin, the Krona is also known as the Thyrn or Thorn. Mark Equal to 5 Skillings or a quarter of a krona, the Mark weighs about eight ounces and is a relatively rare coin. Marks are mostly used as a weight of silver in large transactions, instead of as an actual coin. Skilling The most common silver coin, the Skilling or Shilling weights about one ounce, similar to the Krona. The Skilling is the most common coin to be used by Varland's lower classes and can be found in ports all across the Wild Sea. The Skilling is equal to 12 Pennings or 4 Eyrir. Eyrir Named for the Arathorian Aureus, the Eyrir is, despite its origins, a copper coin and relatively rare. It is equal to 3 Pennings or 1/4 of a Skilling. Penning The smallest coin in Varland, both in size and purchasing power, the Penning or Penny is a half-ounce coin made of copper. These coins are rarely used and are mostly considered fiat, instead of material. The penny is notable for the fact that it lacks any image, instead being marked by the large hole in its centre. This has resulted in the common practice of tying pennies together to avoid them being lost. Notes Rikssedel Originating during the Fifth Northern War as a form of war bonds, the Rikssedel or Realm Banknote comes in denominations of 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50 and 100 krona. Although during the Fifth Northern these notes were merely intended to act as promissory notes until the war's completion, their convenience saw them continue to be used until this day, though they remain backed by gold deposits and can legally be exchanged for coin or bullion at any bank. The use of Rikssedel has also become common due to the drop in the value of the krona following the Fifth Northern, with the 10, 20 and 100 krona notes being popular due to their equivalence to 1/2, 1 and 5 sovereign coins. Notes Category:Currencies Category:Kingdom of Varland